


fingers crossed my obsession with you is tameable

by seaworn



Series: i am to see to it that i do not lose you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Social Media, Viktor/Yuuri as a side pairing in this one, Yuri is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: “I think I didn’t quite grasp it. Show me again?” Yuri asked breathlessly.Otabek bit his lower lip, eyes lighting up in joy.“Alright.”**Yuri and Otabek meet on New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2017! I'm a little late with this one, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

<Altin.O> I’ll see you. Boarding soon. You’re probably already there? 

<yuri> yes, here already

<yuri> hurry, i don't want to talk to these people any more than i have to

<altin.o> I can’t rush the plane, Yuri. I would if I could. :)  

***

Yuri stomped up the stairs and tried to finish braiding his hair at the same time. He was a little late already. Viktor had insisted them to go to the ice rink and go through his choreography before the party started. Viktor had only seen a few videos of him doing certain moves, so it made sense that he wanted to see how the whole choreography made by him played out. _‘Just a quick practice, Yurio, I promise’_ turned into two hours. He’d almost wanted to refuse Viktor, but the man had been _so_ eager to see the whole thing, babbling about his toe loops and Salchows all the way from the airport to the house. Yuri hadn’t been able to say that he’d rather get ready for the evening, especially when he’d first refused to come to the whole party.

It took Yuri four seconds to scan the crowd and locate Otabek.

Otabek had his back turned. He was idly running his fingers along the bookcase, pulling out books, glancing at the covers and then putting them back.

“Altin!” He barked, sounding demanding instead of delighted, and winced at himself. Very cool, Plisetsky.

Otabek turned around with a frown on his face. Such a social flower, this one. He then recognised Yuri and his face lit up in a smile, brows lifting up towards his hairline.

Yuri walked to Otabek, feeling a bit silly that he’d asked Otabek to hurry and then being late himself.

“Yuri, hey”, Otabek greeted.

“Hi”, Yuri said. “Sorry I’m late. Viktor wanted to practice.”

Otabek looked _good._ He still had the undercut, but the dark hair on top was a tiny bit longer than before. The hair wasn’t styled in any other way, though. It just flopped flawlessly towards his left ear.

Whose hair looked _that_ good by default?  

*

_ <yuri> do u use something in your hair? _

_ <Altin.O> ? Outside of competitions, no. _

_ <yuri> i thought so _

_ <yuri> it looks soft, thats all _

_ <Altin.O> I wouldn’t know about that. You’ll have to be the judge when we meet. _

*

“Uh, is there something wrong with how I look?” Otabek asked and ran his fingers through the dark strands. The hair yielded under the touch, then bounced right back.

Yuri snapped back to reality, looking at Otabek’s face. “No”, he shook his head. “It’s just your hair. It’s longer.” He wondered it Otabek remembered the conversation he was thinking about now, and whether it would be preposterous to touch his hair.

Otabek’s brows lifted again, then he nodded at Yuri. “So’s yours.”

Yuri wished he’d braided his hair okay -he’d forgotten to check before rushing here.  It was quite a lot longer now than it had been the last time Otabek has seen him - at the banquet, the end of the season in Copenhagen. Yuri remembered the night well, because Otabek had looked drop-dead gorgeous in his black suit.   

“Yeah”, Yuri agreed and touched his hair self-consciously. It was still wet from the shower he’d taken at the ice hall.

Yuri and Otabek had been talking online for the past year. Of all of the people Yuri had met during his figure skating career, Otabek had stayed in his mind. It was odd, really. He met many same people in competitions at least once a year, shared press conferences and hotels with them and sometimes tagged along for tourist trips around various cities. And yet he’d never felt the urge to talk to them or think about them when they were gone.

Except for Otabek.

Yuri had become a little infatuated, he had to admit that. He loved talking to Otabek, even when he was like an old man using a computer. Perfect punctuation, no emojis and rarely anything that didn’t mean business. But somehow, his dry sense of humour and genuine persona came through in his messages.

Yuri had even started to obsess over what Otabek would think about when he posted something on Instagram or Snapchat. He thought about his numerous selfies, always scowling and some times more dressed than others. He wondered what crossed Otabek’s mind when he saw Yuri. Did he think about anything special? Did he even notice? He never commented anything.

Yuri had been seeking Otabek’s attention for months by messaging him almost every day and posting borderline provocative pictures on social media (because he couldn’t directly send them to Otabek, could he?) , hoping Otabek would see.

And now the boy was suddenly standing in front of him, and _Yuri didn’t know what to say._ It was a completely different thing to talk to someone online than to see them face to face. Even if he was friendly with Otabek via texting didn’t mean they weren’t as awkward as always when they met.

“Otabek, hi!”

Oh, thank god. It was Katsuki.

The cheery greet made them both turn around. Katsuki waved enthusiastically at them and wove through the room full of people to reach them.

“I didn’t see you earlier! When did you arrive? Did Viktor get your coat?” Katsuki asked Otabek and completely ignored Yuri. Well, it was okay, Yuri thought and fiddled with his phone. He was glad the attention was away from him. And since he had arrived earlier today, he’d already caught up with both Katsuki and Viktor.

Katsuki had retired last year. He was now giving skating lessons to children - eugh - in Hasetsu and more advanced two-week bootcamps two or three times a year to older children who wanted to get into figure skating for real.

Viktor was...Enjoying being a husband, Yuri supposed. He said he’d return to coaching next year, but right now he was only doing some light consulting (mostly to Yuri) and choreographed a few programs a year (to Japan and Russia equally, the traitor).

The New Year’s party they’d all been invited to was, at the same time, a housewarming party. Viktor and Katsuki had bought a house together. It was in Hasetsu, just near the beach, and Viktor _wouldn’t stop posting about it_. Apparently he’d fallen in love with the place as well as Yuuri on his first stay there and that’s why they’d moved here, the place was such an inspiration, blah blah, things like that.

“Yuri”, Katsuki said and nudged him with his elbow. Yuri lifted his gaze from his shoes and blinked. He always tuned himself out from boring conversations, and hearing Otabek’s ‘ _so how’s married life treating you both?’_ and Katsuki’s _‘it’s wonderful! We’re planning on renovating the house, actually’_ instantly got Yuri to give up listening.

Otabek was giving him an amused smile, head tilted to his side curiously.

“What?” Yuri asked.

“ _I said_ ”, Katsuki began and looked at Yuri  meaningfully, waggling his eyebrows “that you wouldn’t mind giving Otabek a small tour around Hasetsu since he’s never been here, right?”

“Oh”, Yuri said. “Right, I don’t mind.” He almost blurted out, ‘ _you’re going to kick us out from your New Year’s party?’_ before his mind went _oh. Oh!_

“Great! Off you go, and be back before midnight!” Katsuki said and herded them towards the door. Otabek lifted a sceptic brow to Yuri who just shook his head to signal that he had nothing to do with this.

They reached the coatrack. Before Yuri had time to take his coat, Otabek had it in his hands (he recognised Yuri’s jacket, oh god). “Allow me”, he said and held the jacket up.

Yuri felt heat creeping to his face. This was not how friends acted, right? He still nodded to Otabek and let Otabek help him with the coat.

Yuri felt Otabek’s warm fingers in his neck for a split second as he tugged Yuri’s braid from between his back and the coat.

Yuri fussed with his mittens and avoided Otabek’s eyes as they walked to the driveway.

“Did you get the feeling that Yuuri was trying to…” Otabek started slowly.

“Oh, yup, definitely”, Yuri replied.

“Why, though?” Otabek asked and Yuri thought _shit_.

“Well”,  he said and sidestepped a puddle of almost frozen water. “I might have said that I wouldn’t bother coming here unless you came too.” Yuri blushed. He kept walking and lifted his hoodie to cover his blushing face.

“Oh”, Otabek said. Yuri couldn’t decide whether it was a good or a bad reaction. “I think that’s why he was so insistent that I should come.”

*

_ <Altin.O> My friend asked who I’ve been texting with so much. I tried telling her, but she’s still not convinced you’re not actually my boyfriend. She said she’d stop setting me up with people. _

_ <yuri> so i’m cockblocking u all the way from russia _

_ <yuri> wait you’ve been going on blind dates?? _

_ <Altin.O> I haven’t. I’ve always refused. _

_ <Altin.O> And I don’t mind. The blocking, I mean. I like talking to you. _

*

Yuri tried to be as good a tourist guide as he could, babbling about what he could remember about Hasetsu.  He showed Otabek the Hasetsu Ice Castle and Katsuki’s parents’ onsen because they were both in walking distance from Viktor and Yuuri’s house. He tried talking as much as he could, keeping the awkward silences from forming. Otabek asked questions and made remarks about the buildings they passed on their walk. He didn't say anything about the obviousness of Yuri trying to avoid certain topics (like the fact that Yuri had flirted with Otabek for months).

Luckily Otabek was a brilliant conversationalist and let Yuri have his space, gladly telling about his motorbike and the hill behind his house and his neighbour’s puppy and other mundane, meaningless things.

Yuri _did_ want to get personal, tell Otabek that he’d missed him and that it meant him a lot that he had come here. He wanted to say that New Year’s celebrations usually sucked and how last year he’d sulked at home with his cat.

Yuri just didn't know how to say those things out loud. Instead he led them around the city, not wanting to go back to the house just yet because _that would be it_. They’d meet the others, talk, laugh, watch the clock reach twelve, the head to sleep, and afterwards return home. Yuri wanted to spend time alone with Otabek as long as he was allowed.

They reached an old, quiet street. Otabek stopped walking and leaned against the wall. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. Yuri breathed in as well, loving the clean smell of frost and the saltiness in the air coming from the shore. It must be below zero because their breathing was visible. It didn’t feel that cold, though. Yuri wondered whether it was the walking or simply Otabek’s proximity.

“So”, Otabek said as he leaned against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. The streetlight above them was just enough for Yuri to see Otabek’s lovely face. Good heavens, did Yuri love the way Otabek dressed.

“How long are you going go walk me around until you kiss me? It _is_ New Year’s, after all.”

Yuri let out a small gasp, thoughts screeching to a halt.  “What?”

Was Otabek mocking him? Had he been that obvious about prolonging their walk? Was it so apparent how smitten he was with Otabek?  If they’d be cartoon characters, Yuri would have a huge, fat question mark on top of his head right now.

“For good luck? Isn’t that traditional?” Otabek continued. Yuri saw him biting the inside of his cheek and his confidence wavering a bit.

“What do you need good luck for?” Yuri asked, already blushing and heart rate spiking up.

“Well, I _do_ want to beat you on ice again this year ”, Otabek said with a teasing tone.

Yuri huffed and somehow found a slice of confidence. “I should snog you properly to give you _all_ the possible luck in the world. Don’t get me wrong - I won’t be needing it, but _you_ on the other hand…”

Yuri stepped closer to Otabek, heart thudding. He averted his gaze and breathed in deep. He didn't know whether Otabek was actually just teasing him or did he want what Yuri _wished_ he wanted.

Before Yuri could ruin his opportunity, he planted a lingering, soft kiss on Otabek’s cheekbone. He heard Otabek making a small sound.

Yuri pulled back and, with difficulty, kept himself from putting both of his hands to his mouth because _fucking hell, he’d given Otabek a kiss._

Otabek looked flushed. Maybe it was just the cold. The boy lifted a single eyebrow, looking amused.

“That’s your kiss for good luck?”

“Well, maybe I want you to lose this year”, Yuri said. He didn't actually want that. He wanted to win, obviously, but Otabek deserved it too. He wanted him and Otabek to share the podium for forever.

Otabek laughed. “Fair point. That’s not how Yuri Plisetsky kisses Otabek Altin in my mind, though, a kiss for good luck or not”, he said shyly.

Something heavy settled in Yuri’s gut. Anticipation, hopefulness and anxiety all in one. “No?”

Otabek shook his head. “Can I show you?”

Yuri nodded his head half a dozen times. “ _Please.“_

Otabek didn’t hesitate. He pulled Yuri closer by the lapels of his jacket and smashed their mouths together. Not in a sloppy way, but definitely intently and rather greedily.

Yuri put his hands on Otabek’s chest to have something ground him a little. He felt extremely dizzy. It felt so surreal and amazing to feel those lips against him after _all this time._

Otabek pulled back and looked at Yuri with a raised brow. A violent _thud_ of emotion hit Yuri’s insides.

“ _That’s_ how he does it”, Otabek smiled.

“I think I didn’t quite grasp it. Show me again?” Yuri asked breathlessly.

Otabek bit his lower lip, eyes lighting up in joy.

“Alright.”

Yuri yelped in surprise as Otabek suddenly pulled him even _closer_. Which should be impossible since they were already chest to chest. But Otabek, leaning against the wall, sank lower just enough to bend his knees a little. He then wedged one of his thighs between Yuri’s legs and then pulled Yuri so that he was practically sitting on his thigh.

“Oh”, Yuri breathed out loud, his balance tilting sideways at the unexpected _rush_ of blood leaving his head and gathering somewhere else entirely.

“Good?” Otabek asked and smiled. It wasn’t predatory or mocking, they way he asked. It was a genuine question, and Yuri’s heart swelled a bit. Otabek was so good and kind, and that made Yuri’s blood boil in the sweetest way possible.

“Incredible”, he breathed and leaned forward to kiss him again. Otabek complied. He buried his fingers in Yuri’s hair, cradling his head. Then he swiped his tongue against Yuri’s lower lip and Yuri swore he felt the sensation down in his cock. He whimpered, going taut, and Otabek didn’t miss the reaction. He did it again, and again, and again, sufficiently licking his way into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri could do nothing but hold on to Otabek’s shoulders and pant with his mouth wide open.

Yuri desperately needed to breathe in deep, but at the same time it was the last thing he wanted; he needed to kiss Otabek until the sun came up, never mind about sleep or breathing. He wanted to faint feeling Otabek against his mouth.

He’d wanted this so much, for so long. He’d imagined this, blushing and squirming on his bed, then getting up to clean up his entire apartment to distract himself from the sharp feeling of longing and want. But no matter how many times he’d imagined kissing and doing _other things_ to Otabek, he certainly hadn’t been prepared for the real thing.

Otabek’s other hand snaked on Yuri’s lower back, stroking it gently. Yuri felt safe and cradled in his lap, on his tiptoes on the darker boy’s thigh. Then Otabek’s hand found Yuri’s back pocket and went in. Yuri smiled because _yes_ , that felt amazing..

Except at that moment Otabek pulled Yuri in, sliding him forward on his thigh to the juncture of his thigh and hip. Yuri, quite literally, saw stars and spots of colour behind his eyelids. He let out an embarrassing sound and twined his hands over Otabek’s shoulders, needing the support. Otabek kissed his mouth and cheeks, murmuring something Yuri couldn’t hear or understand. Yuri tried to kiss him with all he had - all enthusiasm and zero finesse - and focus on that instead of the intense throbbing in his jeans.

“Come on, Yuri”, Otabek managed to say between kisses. He took his other hand from Yuri’s hair and put it flat against his stomach, pushing him backwards on his thigh. Then, with his other hand currently still grabbing his arse, pulled him forward again. “Again.”

Yuri’s breath hitched and got stuck at the top of his lungs when realisation hit him. _Oh god, oh shit_. Otabek wanted him to move against his leg. That was such a messy, decadent idea that Yuri almost gave up and came right there.

“Nngh?” He managed to say, blinking and looking at Otabek whose own eyes were glassy and pupils blown.

Yuri moved, tentatively. Otabek helped him, pulling and pushing Yuri against his thigh. Not forcing him, but definitely encouraging the movement.

“Oh, fuck”, Yuri snapped out, feeling completely out of his depth and punched in the gut with arousal. He hadn’t even _known_ it was possible to feel this good with someone. With himself, masturbating was...Nice. Good. Relaxing after a stressful week, and kind of fun too. But it was nothing compared to this. He didn’t even feel the pleasure just in his cock, it was _all. around_ . _him_ .  It stretched to his toes and fingertips and squeezed his lungs, making it impossible to breathe properly. His stomach was clenching with tightening muscles and he felt absolutely _wrecked._

Otabek kissed him desperately, warm tongue stroking him from the inside and god, what would it feel like to have that tongue elsewhere?

As if Otabek had heard him, he moved from Yuri’s lips to his neck. Yuri couldn’t help but turn his head a little, revealing a sensitive spot just below the ear. If Otabek weren’t already holding him up, his legs would’ve given out when the boy swiped his tongue against the heated skin there.

“Are you going to?” Otabek murmured against his ear. His warm, moist breath was distracting, adding to the arousal settled in his lower belly.

“Huh?” Yuri panted.

“Against me. Are you going to come?”  The brunette asked. “I’d like you to.”

And there it was again - the earnesty and honesty. Not porn-worthy dirty talk, just Otabek telling what he wanted.

“U-huh”, Yuri stuttered. He was a little sceptical whether he could tip over the edge. The pleasure built and built inside him but he didn't know how to reach the end. He wanted to, though. Desperately.

“Good, that’s good. That’s what I want”, Otabek babbled and grabbed Yuri’s bottom with both hands, forcibly yanking him closer. Yuri moaned and buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder. He smelled so _good._ Hot and clean and like leather and earth. Yuri licked the spot between his ear and shoulder. He realised was still wearing his sodding mittens, so he shook them off his hands hastily (it made Otabek laugh against his neck) and then buried his hands in Otabek’s hair. It was just as soft as he’d thought it would be.

Yuri could feel Otabek’s cock against his own thigh and his breath stuttered. Otabek was just as hard as him. Yuri whimpered. He wanted desperately to touch them both, have more contact. He just couldn’t seem to stop for long enough to come up with some kind of plan, not with Otabek undoing him.

Otabek slipped his hands inside Yuri’s jeans (how it was possible with how tight they were and the added tightness added by him straining against the zipper, Yuri would never know), stroking both of his arse cheeks with his thumbs. He kneaded the soft flesh, and Yuri wanted to crumble. He was _so_ close, at least that’s what he thought, he -

\-   Otabek sank his fingers on his cheeks and squeezed -

-Yuri came with a surprised shout, ears ringing at the sudden intensity. He squirmed against Otabek’s thigh, his orgasm making him want to fuck Otabek’s leg but also making him paralysed to do anything but shudder and whimper, gasp gulps of air.

“B-Beka, oh s-shit -”

“ _Yuri,_ good god-”

Yuri bit Otabek’s shoulder and moaned loudly. He blindly reached for Otabek’s jeans and fumbled them open. Otabek cursed in Russian, Kazahk and - was that German? - before he reached and gripped his own cock. Yuri did too, covering Otabek’s hand with his own. He looked down at their hands, the heavy, pulsing handful feeling like too hot to touch in the cold night. Otabek’s hand was moving on his cock in a desperate pace, chasing his completion. Yuri didn't have room or time (or experience) to take over and do that to Otabek himself, so instead he stroked Otabek’s fingers that were gripped around himself, his wrist and flexing forearm.

“Beka, you look amazing _”,_ he marveled because it was true. Watching Otabek was making Yuri desperate to see him properly, without clothes and preferably somewhere horizontal. He could feel his own arousal awakening again at the sight.

Apparently Otabek hadn’t been far off because at that moment his hand seized, he breathed out loudly and threw his head back with a _crack._

Otabek smashed the back of his head to the wall behind him. Yuri tutted in the midst of it, sliding his other hand between the wall and Otabek’s head. He kissed Otabek’s gasping mouth and whispered a half-hearted _“you idiot_ ” while the boy shuddered through his orgasm.

Otabek was amazing, Yuri thought hazily. It was completely a different thing to silently obsess over someone who lives in another country than to see them panting hot breaths against you, their leaking cock visible from their opened jeans, their thigh you just came against trembling under you. He looked _dangerous_ with his leather jacket and half-mohawk and dark eyes, but he was furthest from it, actually. That was the best part of it.

The moment stretched between them, both of them catching their breaths. The stickiness inside his pants was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable Yuri suspected Otabek felt the same.

It was still  the best possible way to start the year.

“You hit your head”, Yuri said and finally stepped back to give them both space. Otabek looked ready to fall over, leaning against the wall for support. His t-shirt had rode up a bit, and his jeans were _still open._ Yuri looked at the trail of dark hair leading from his navel to his cock and bit his tongue.

Otabek chuckled and looked at Yuri self-consciously. _There was the smile again_ , Yuri thought. Otabek zipped himself up. There was still come on his stomach, but he just yanked his t-shirt to cover it.

“Yeah.”

“Are you concussed?”

Otabek shook his head. Instead he straightened himself and pulled Yuri back closer to him.

Yuri blushed. “That’s the kind of New Year’s kisses you can give , then?”

Otabek laughed, a relieved huff against Yuri. “Only to gorgeous, blond Russian figure skaters who have won two GPF’s by the age of 18”, he said.

“So, me and Viktor”, Yuri nodded and bit his lip, amused, when Otabek’s brow furrowed.

“No, eugh, I meant –   _fine!_ Gorgeous, blond Russian figure skaters who have won two GPF’s by the age of 18 _and_ who have stalked me on social media for the past year and who insist of wearing leopard-printed boxers and then _posting pictures of of the damned things”_ , he said pointedly.

Yuri beamed. “I was hoping you’d see the pictures,  actually.”

Otabek raised his other brow. “You’ve made it impossible for me to focus on anything.”

Yuri watched Otabek. “Really?”

Otabek nodded and sobered up. “I’ve wanted to see you for so long. _This “ -_ Otabek gestured between them - “was just an added plus I secretly hoped would happen.”

Yuri nodded. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea that _Otabek_ had been thinking about _him_ , because pining was _Yuri’s_ hobby.

“I thought the same”, he admitted. “But I must say, it’s been harder on me because you never post anything anywhere and I miss your stupid face all the time.”

That earned him a kiss. A sweet kiss that was supposed to be chaste but what lingered on.

Yuri sighed into the kiss, then retreated.  “When are you leaving, by the way?”

Otabek looked remorseful. “Tomorrow. You?”

“I’ll be here until the 4th. Viktor promised to help me a little with my performances”, Yuri admitted and tried not to show how shitty it felt that they wouldn’t have more time together. But he understood. They were still, technically, in the middle of training season so he knew there was no lounging around all that much. And to know that Otabek had travelled to Japan just for one night just to see Yuri filled him with joy.

Otabek let out a soft laugh. “Cheat.”

Yuri smiled. “It’s not my problem Kazakhstan doesn’t have any skating legends to who can consult you!”

“It will, though. Me”, Otabek said.

“Prove it.”

“I will, Plisetsky.”

Yuri stuck out his tongue and picked his mittens from the ground and stuffed them in his pockets; he wasn’t cold now. But oh, wow, his thighs protested quite a bit. It was going to be awkward if he had to explain that to Viktor at their next practise.

They started walking back to Viktor and Yuuri’s house. There weren’t any fireworks on the sky. Yuri wondered if there had been and they’d just missed them, or if the year had even changed yet. Yuri didn’t usually care about the year changing and any of that ‘new year, new me’ crap, but right now he had a really promising feeling about the year. No, not promising, actually, not yet. Just very hopeful.

“Are you staying over at Yuuri and Viktor’s?” He asked Otabek and, feeling daring, twined their fingers together.

Otabek squeezed his fingers. “ Yes. I didn’t want to, at first. I thought it would be a little awkward. I mean, we’re not that close. But Yuuri convinced me, said you’d stay there as well. It was too tempting an offer to turn down.”  

Yuri considered only a moment, then decided to just fuck it.  “Come to my room? We can just sleep. Or talk. Just, come with me, Otabek. You’re leaving tomorrow and spending apart the hours before that would...Make me upset.”

Otabek squeezed his fingers harder.

Yuri pushed on, nervous about Otabek’s silence. “We don’t have to _kiss._ I want to watch your 2013 Junior series performance from Prague with you. I have questions.”

At that, he earned a laugh from Otabek. “You’re inviting me over to _criticise my performance?”_

Grinning at the double-entendre, Yuri said: “I might flatter you too. You’ll have to wait and see.”

Otabek stopped walking and pulled Yuri into a kiss, all the while smiling.  “You’re a piece of work, Plisetsky”, he mumbled against Yuri’s lips.

***

Yuuri cradled his tea in his hands to warm himself up. It was too chilly inside their house for Yuuri’s liking, but he wasn’t about to complain. He’d known that before they’d bought it, and the fact that the house had  real hardwood floors had won him over despite that his toes were always cold. They had a fireplace, after all. They could always use that.

Viktor walked up next to him and kissed his cheek. He reached for the coffee pot and poured himself coffee.

“Cold, my love?” He asked in Japanese. Yuuri hmm’d and leaned against Viktor. His Japanese was starting to sound very good and he could put together simple sentences without problems. Viktor knew Japanese better than Yuuri did Russian. That wasn’t surprising since Viktor was fluent in English and French and was linguistically more talented.

“Da, Viktor, the floors are cold”,  Yuuri replied. Viktor didn’t ever complain about the cold. He’d told Yuuri his previous apartment in Russia had been the same and that he’d gotten used to it over the years.

“I’ll call the chimney sweeper next week. After that we can use the fireplace”, Viktor assured him. “Until then I’ll keep you warm.”

Yuuri smiled and sipped his coffee.

“All done?” Viktor yawned soundly and leaned against Yuuri.  Viktor always slept longer than Yuuri, the lazy git. Yuuri nodded towards the dining room table that held a modest breakfast - orange juice, toast, fried eggs and yoghurt.

Quiet thud from upstairs roused Yuuri from his thoughts and he looked towards the staircase.

“Look”, Yuuri said softly to Viktor.

Yuri and Otabek had appeared  from upstairs -from the same room instead of their respective ones. They both wore a gentle flush on their faces and their eyes were a little bit too wide for 9AM. Viktor had knocked on both of their doors (well, he hadn’t known the other one would be empty, had he?)  and asked them to join Viktor and Yuuri for breakfast.

Yuuri tried not to grin and with great effort managed to keep his face in check. He stabbed Viktor in the ribs because the man looked like an overexcited puppy, eyes going from Otabek to Yuri.

Something had _definitely_ happened between the two, and while they both looked happy, Yuuri knew they wouldn’t appreciate him or Viktor butting in, so he kept his mouth shut.

It was still so fresh and fragile between Yuri and Otabek. Yuuri doubted they had _talked_ last night about what was going to happen  next. They just went for it, unsure about everything and at the same time completely enamoured with each other.

Yuuri watched Yuri and Otabek sit next to each other. Yuri was barely focusing on breakfast, eyes glued to his phone. Every now and then nudged Otabek’s shoulder and showed him something that made Otabek scrunch his nose and reply something in low voice.

It was almost like nothing had happened.

Except that Yuri blushed when Otabek reached for the milk and his t-shirt rode up from the back a bit, and a gentle flush reached Otabek’s nose when he glanced at Yuri who stroked a few stubborn strands of hair back behind his ear.

They looked at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, and when their eyes accidentally found each other, they smiled awkwardly and looked away.

It was precious.

Otabek had to leave for his plane after breakfast. Yuri walked Otabek to the driveway and stood on his toes to put his hands around Otabek’s shoulders. Otabek buried his face in Yuri’s neck and they kept touching each other and eventually kissing shyly.

Yuuri, watching the two from the window, smiled sadly and thought about how lovesick and forlorn he’d been when he and Viktor had been in different countries, how much he’d missed Viktor and obsessed over how many messages could he get away with without being clingy.

He really wished Yuri and Otabek would make the effort and at least try a long-distance relationship. Kazakhstan and Russia weren't that far away, right? They could make it work.

Hands found their way around Yuuri’s middle. Viktor had stepped behind Yuuri and was now inhaling Yuuri’s hair and planting a kiss on his head. He looked where Yuuri was looking; at the two boys softly talking and touching while waiting for Otabek’s airport taxi to arrive.

“Already planning their wedding?” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri laughed. “Something like that.” He lifted Viktor’s hand up and kissed his palm. “I think they fit together quite well. Don’t you?”

Viktor hmm’d. “They remind me a little of you and me, in the beginning. They’re obviously very attracted to each other. They should just talk things through now and they would be spared from getting gray hairs.”

“You got gray hairs because of me?” Yuuri grinned and turned around to look at his husband.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s nose. “You have no idea how many.” He ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair and squeezed him closer.

Yuuri chuckled, then sighed. “Yuri looks so happy with him. What do you think, is he going to block my number if I ask later about Otabek?”

“Oh,  he definitely will.”

***

_ <yuri> u need to start posting more selfies, altin _

_ <yuri>  and download skype so we can talk _

_ <yuri> i’m still in shock. who doesn’t have skype, honestly… _

_ <yuri>  anyway _ 

_ <yuri> have a safe flight home, beka _

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I lowkey want to write a skype sex sequel to this shh) 
> 
> I imagine Yuri is the kind of person who sends you 20 separate texts instead of saying everything in one message. Yuri is actually a tiny ball of fluff and I love him. 
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! English in not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes or funny things. 
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me at tumblr @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
